The Love That Guides Us
by Blue-Winter-Angel
Summary: Struggles have been overcome, lessons have been learned and fear has become courage. Free from the troubles of their past, Jamie and Warren begin the most exciting adventure of all: a life together. Takes place after the events of "All I Wanted." Rating set to change.
1. Home

**Hello! **

**Yes, I'm back with a brand new story! For those of you who don't know, this will be a collection of futuretakes from my Jamie/Warren series, which is now finished. I always knew I wanted to look ahead and explore their lives together after the events of the final story, so to finally be able to do that is very exciting. I hope you find this experience as enjoyable as I do. I think we're going to have a lot of fun here.**

**Many thanks to Anna and Libby for helping with the details and keeping me sane :) Also, this chapter has not been beta'd, so I apologize if there are any mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All canon characters and settings are the property of Disney. Anyone or anything unfamiliar to the franchise belongs to me.**

* * *

"_Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are about to begin our descent into Maxville airport; the weather outside is sunny and a very pleasant 72 degrees. As you can see, the fasten seatbelt light is on. Please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop and the fasten seatbelt light has gone out. Thank you for flying with us today. On behalf of the crew we hope you have enjoyed your time with us. Have a nice day."_

I shifted in my seat as the captain's voice came through the loudspeakers, rolling my head to try and relieve the stiffness in my neck and shoulders. The woman beside me closed the magazine she'd been reading and slipped it back into the bag at her feet while several other people began packing away their things. I had been reading a book for most of the flight, but gave up when my eyes started getting tired; thankfully I had a window seat so I was free to watch the world pass by underneath us as I endured the long flight from New York to Maxville.

'**It's strange to think we're coming back to stay this time.'**

_I know, _I replied, my eyes straying to the porthole window once again. _I can't believe it's been over four years already._

Although I had graduated from college several months earlier, I decided to stay in New York a little while longer, unwilling the leave the hustle and bustle of the busy city. When I had first arrived, I thought I'd never get used to the constant noise and the overabundance of yellow taxi cabs and Starbucks café's. However, it wasn't long before those things were just another part of everyday life; you also learned how to ignore the noise after a while, especially when you were up late trying to finish an assignment. Although most of the time you'd end up falling asleep mid-sentence and wake up with your face stuck to the laptop keyboard.

'**Do you think Warren can handle himself back there?'**

'_He'll be fine,_' L said in her usual calm manner. _'He's not alone, after all. Kellen and Audrey are still there.'_

While I was heading home today, Warren was not. He still had another six months of study to go before he was ready to graduate and no doubt we'd all be flying back to celebrate with him. He was there for my graduation, so it was only fair that I be there for his. However bizarre it was to be coming home without him, I knew he'd be okay. We had grown so much since high school. I had left Maxville as an ambitious, slightly terrified nineteen year old; now I was twenty three, just as ambitious and ready to be back with my family.

The plane bounced through a pocket of turbulence and I gripped my armrest to try and stop my body from jerking around. I could hear the engines slowing to allow the plane to descend and peered out the window. _Look, _I thought excitedly. _There it is._

Maxville airport was a sight for sore eyes. I had flown back and forth between the two cities several times over the years – as had my family, who didn't always use a plane – but it was nice to know that this time my stay would not be temporary. This time, I was coming home for good. The tall city buildings around the airport were like welcoming sentinels and I tried, as I always did, to spot my parent's car in the airport parking lot as we flew over it.

'**I don't see why you keep trying. You've never found it before.'**

_Who knows? I might get lucky this time – no. Never mind. I can't find it._

'**What was that you were saying about being twenty three? Obviously you left your maturity back in New York.'**

'_Like you haven't looked,' _L teased.

'**That's beside the point.'**

I smiled, my stomach dropping as the plane descended a few more feet. My ears blocked up and I forced a yawn to rid them of the unpleasant tightness. Although I was older now, it was nice to know that some things never changed.

The plane jostled slightly as the wheels found the concrete runway and I watched as the ground whizzed past us in a blur of green and grey, leaning back into my seat as the aircraft began to brake. I could hear a few children giggling with delight a few rows back, excited to be back on the ground and to most likely get some food in their stomachs. Will often joked about the fact that I never flew home by myself, to which I reminded him that carrying a suitcase – several suitcases this time around – the whole way back wasn't my idea of fun.

I heard a few seatbelts clicking free as the plane taxied down the remainder of the runway before turning onto the tarmac. A stewardess politely reminded people to stay in their seats until the plane had completely stopped and I shook my head with a small smile. There was always one.

When the plane had stopped, however, there was a rush of people unclipping their belts and rising from their seats, eager to retrieve their bags and exit the plane. I hung back, waiting for the majority of passengers to get their things and line up at the door. The glass wall of the airport gave the people inside a clear view of the tarmac and the planes as they took off and came in to land. There were several people waiting inside, no doubt for the people on my flight, and I scanned the faces that I could see through my small window for any sign of my parents, Will, or Michelle. Alas, I couldn't see them yet, but I knew they were there. They were always there.

Once it was clear enough, I got up from my seat and shuffled out into the aisle. The stewardess at the door watched as I retrieved my bag from the overhead compartment, smiling when I walked up the aisle to where she waited. "We hope you enjoyed your flight, miss. Have a good day."

"Thank you," I said, smiling back at her before exiting the plane and following the tunnel-like hall that led from the aircraft into the terminal. "Home sweet home," I said happily as I cleared the hall and followed the rest of the disembarking passengers out into the crowd of waiting friends and family.

'_Any sign of them?' _L asked as I looked around for a familiar face.

_Not yet, but I've got plenty of time before I have to go to baggage claim. _God, it felt so good to finally stretch my legs. I weaved through the crowd, smiling politely when people moved out of the way, fingers gripping the strap of the bag slung over my shoulder.

"Jamie?"

I froze at the soft, familiar voice, the breath catching in my throat as the sound filled me with warmth. I had heard her voice over phone lines and computer speakers, but this was worlds different. I always forgot how much I missed that sound until I heard it with my own ears, undisturbed by distance and technology. Slowly I turned around, eyes already filling with tears. "Mom," I whispered.

Sure enough, there she was, standing just a few feet away. Dad, Will and an already sniffling Michelle stood with her, looking just as ecstatic as I felt. For a moment I just stood there taking them in and then I practically sprinted to cross the distance between us, burying myself into her waiting arms. "God, I've missed you guys," I said through my tears, peering over her shoulder at the rest of my family. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too, honey," dad said gruffly. I smiled at him, reaching out with the arm that wasn't wrapped around mom's torso. He took my hand and squeezed it tightly. "Josie, sweetheart, let the girl go before she passes out from oxygen deprivation."

Mom made a sound between a laugh and a sob before letting me go so that I could say hello to everyone else. Michelle was just as emotional, kissing my hair as I held her tiny frame in my arms. "My God, you've grown so much since I saw you last," she blubbered.

"You saw me not even six months ago," I reminded her, grinning. "I couldn't have grown that much."

"Oh, hush," she said, brushing the hair away from my face. "How's Warren?"

"He's doing great. He even dropped me off at the airport." Seeing as I was coming back to stay this time, I had shipped anything unable to fit into my suitcases – like my motorbike for example – home to Maxville a few weeks prior. Without that mode of transportation, Warren and I had caught a cab to the airport. "He sends his love."

She smiled, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. "I sent him a care package the other day, so hopefully he'll get it before the end of the week."

"I'm sure he'll let me know," I said happily. Even though I had been gone for the better part of four years, it almost felt like I'd never left.

"Oh goodness." I turned to see mom looking at her watch. "We've been here almost fifteen minutes. You need to get down to baggage claim."

"Right," I said. I'd completely forgotten. "Let's go."

Will fell into step beside me as we walked through the busy terminal, slinging an arm over my shoulders. I smiled and leaned into him. "Did you miss me while I was gone?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's been nice having the upstairs bathroom to myself."

"Yeah, you can say goodbye to that luxury. Mom said you and Layla are looking for a place together?" Layla had returned home from college just a few weeks ago, but from what I had been told, she and Will were eager to start their lives together. That and after spending so long away from home, you grew used to the independence, so it was no surprise they were planning to move into a place of their own.

"We are. She'll love that you're back now; no doubt she'll drag you out to help us look." He grinned at me, squeezing his fingers around my shoulder. Despite the fact that we'd been separated by hundreds of miles for the last few years, we had still grown together. It would be very easy to find our rhythm again.

"It's good to see you again, Will," I said, my voice softer than before. I leaned further into his comforting weight. "I've missed you."

He pressed an affectionate kiss to my hair before ruffling it like he used to. "Yeah, I missed you, too." He smiled at me and it was just like old times. "Welcome home."

* * *

**My babies are so grown up now. *sniff***

**I always wanted to start this story with Jamie coming home and I think it fits really well. As you know, the epilogue in All I Wanted is set seven years after Jamie leaves for college, which means there's a three year gap from when she comes home to what we see, so quite a few chapters will be exploring what happened in the years after she came back to Maxville. I'm not gonna lie, it's been an absolute blast to write so far.**

**And now here's where you guys come in. Many of you have been with me since the very first story in the series, so this fic is my way of giving back and thanking you for being so wonderful. So here's what I want to know: what do you want to see? I asked this during All I Wanted and a lot of you said you wanted to see the wedding and their kids, which will absolutely happen, but what else do you want? The list of prompts I have so far is already pretty huge, but I'm more than happy to add to it if you want :) So let me know! We're all on this crazy ride together.**

**I'm not sure what my updating schedule will be like for this story, especially with Christmas coming up. I only have a few chapters stockpiled so far, but I wanted to get this out to you before the end of the year - consider it an early Christmas present ;) I'll try and update at least once I week, and every now again I might update twice a week, depending on how much I have written. Either way, I promise I won't leave you hanging for very long.**

**Okay, I think that's everything. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts, and hopefully some suggestions!**

**See you next week.**

**xx**


	2. Graduation

**Big thanks to Libby who suggested I write about Warren's graduation. It was a lot of fun :)**

**Disclaimer: All canon characters and settings are the property of Disney. Anyone or anything unfamiliar to the franchise belongs to me.**

* * *

"How does it feel to be back on campus, Jay?"

"This wasn't _my _campus, but I suppose I did spend a lot of time here. It's actually pretty weird to be back after so long."

Will looked around at the lush gardens and tall, old style buildings with appreciative eyes. "It's nice," he said. "Of course Warren got accepted to such a fancy school."

I laughed. "Like you wouldn't go here if you got the chance."

He smiled at me. "Whatever. I'm too manly for a place like this."

"You're so full of shit."

He merely shrugged and looked back over his shoulder to where our parents trailed behind, taking in the scenery. Michelle had her camera out and was snapping picture after picture, not wanting to miss a moment of her son's college graduation.

"Mom, come on," Will called. "We need to get to our seats before the ceremony starts."

Mom looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled sheepishly. Personally, I thought it was cute how taken they were by this place; I didn't even go to school here and I adored it. "Sorry, honey. Lead the way."

They weren't the only ones still hanging around the main gardens. Several families and students lingered near the outdoor amphitheater where the ceremony would be held, laughing and taking photos.

_It must be a parent thing._

'**Of course it is. Have you forgotten how many pictures your mother took at **_**your **_**graduation?'**

I smiled to myself, recalling how my face had ached from the smile I'd been forced to hold for the million and one photos that for some reason were all absolutely necessary. To this day I was still impressed that the memory card in her camera still had room on it by the end of the day.

'_I imagine you'll be much the same when your children graduate from college.'_

_Yeah, I probably will. But today Warren's graduating and if we don't hurry up we're going to be late._

My eyes scanned the sea of black clad students for Warren's face as we made our way down to our seats, but he was lost in the crowd of eager graduates. I hadn't seen him since we all went out for dinner the night before, but we had spoken on the phone earlier this morning. He had sounded fairly relaxed for someone about to finish college, yet there was an undercurrent of panic that he had been unable to hide. Not from me, at least - because I had felt the exact same way when I graduated. You didn't realize until the day of that the last four years of your life, all the hard work, the tears and temper tantrums, the late nights and excessive coffee consumption – all of it was about to pay off.

But it wasn't until you received that certificate that you realized it was all worth it in the end.

"They certainly picked the perfect day for this," Michelle said from beside me. "The weather is beautiful."

It really was. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and hints of spring still clung to the earth; there were even ducks swimming in the lake behind the stage. It didn't get much better than this.

'**You're not going to cry are you?' **D asked, although I could hear the joy in her voice. They were just as happy for Warren as I was.

_Probably. Good thing Michelle brought tissues._

Not long after that did the ceremony begin. Everyone fell silent as the head of the school made their way to the podium for the opening speech, welcoming us to the ceremony and praising the students on all their hard work. I listened intently, the beginnings of pride swirling about in my chest; I was always proud of Warren, but this was a huge achievement for him. A part of him had always wanted to go to college, but his own self doubt had held him back until he found the courage to take that first step, just as I had. I knew how hard he had worked to get here and as the Valedictorian stepped up to make her speech I felt tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

'**Aaand she's crying.'**

'_Oh, like you're not emotional. Leave her alone,' _L laughed.

'**It's just a speech. I'll understand her crying when they're being called up for their diplomas, but now?'**

'_Hush. It's a special day, she can cry whenever she wants. Look at Michelle; she was crying before we even got here.'_

Sure enough, a quick glance to the left showed Michelle already dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. I smiled and covered her hand with my own; she gripped my fingers tight.

'**Careful, Mama Bear. We need those.'**

Will, who sat on my other side, cleared his throat and I chuckled quietly. It seemed everyone was emotional today.

After several other speeches, they began to call the students up to receive their diplomas. One by one they rose from their seats and walked with a bounce in their step to the stage; some people skipped and one guy even danced the whole way there, which received much laughter and applause.

It took a while to get to the P students, but I still enjoyed watching everyone celebrate their accomplishments. I felt like a kindred spirit to these students, having been in their shoes myself.

And then he was called.

"Warren Peace."

I didn't care if it was silly or if I drew attention to myself; the moment his name reached my ears I was on my feet and applauding so hard my hands began to tingle. And I wasn't alone. Mom, dad, Will and Michelle all stood up with me, Will yelling and whistling in encouragement. I knew how happy he was to be here in support of his best friend, who was soon to be Best Man in his wedding.

Warren walked to the stage with his head held high and a wide smile on his face. I watched as he shook the hands held out to him before graciously taking his diploma from the Headmistress. Before he left the stage he turned and looked out into the crowd, several locks of his dark hair peeking out from under his graduation cap. He looked so happy up there and I felt the first few tears roll down my cheeks just as our eyes met. He beamed at me and the sob that had been stuck in my throat burst forth, sounding more like an overjoyed giggle.

When the rest of the students had been called to receive their diplomas, the Headmistress announced them as this year's graduating class and then the world was nothing but sound and a flurry of black caps being launched into the air.

And my cheers could be heard over it all.

* * *

**Hooray for Warren!**

**For those who don't remember, Warren was a student at Vassar's New York campus - which is beautiful, by the way. Also, he doesn't have long hair anymore; he got it cut after his first year of college. Think of Steven's hair in The Covenant. *swoon* He was so pretty in that movie.**

**As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts :) I'm also loving that I'm seeing some familiar names popping up not only in reviews, but alerts as well. I've missed you guys.**

**I probably won't be able to update again before the new year, but I'll do my best. If not, I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a happy and safe New Year. See you in 2014!**

**xx**


	3. Proposal

**Hello again, my darlings! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year :) I actually managed to stay up until midnight this time. Hooray!**

**I know you've been waiting a little while for this, so I'll get straight to it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All canon characters and settings are the property of Disney. Anyone or anything unfamiliar to the franchise belongs to me.**

* * *

The twigs on the forest floor crunched softly under my feet as we wandered through the lush environment, a warm breeze rustling the leaves high above our heads. The afternoon sun slanted in through the gaps in the canopy, spearing light through the air all around us and casting shadowy patterns on our skin as we walked through them.

"How long has it been since we were here last?" I asked dazedly, stepping over an exposed tree root. "Everything looks the same."

Warren looked around with calm eyes. "About five years," he said. "And everything but us."

I smiled and squeezed his hand, letting him lead me through the familiar landscape. It had been a year – give or take a few weeks – since I graduated from college and to commemorate such an occasion, Warren had brought me up to the summer house for a weekend away. The peace and quiet was a much needed escape after the sheer insanity of the last three weeks, however wonderful they had been.

Will and Layla had gotten married just over a fortnight ago and were currently honeymooning in Florida. Warren and I had both been directly involved in the ceremony; he as Will's Best Man and me as the Maid of Honor with Magenta as a bridesmaid. It had been a small, intimate event with mainly close friends and family in attendance, but it was still absolutely stunning. Layla had been worried that her dress wouldn't fit properly, but there had been no cause for concern. Her stomach was still almost completely flat, despite being two months pregnant.

I had been an emotional wreck the entire day, but managed to keep the tears away during my speech at the reception. I knew Will and Layla would be blissfully happy together, but everything felt a little bittersweet as we watched them drive away to the hotel they had booked for the night. Will and I had done everything together growing up, but now he was married and off to start a new chapter of his life with his beautiful bride. I was incredibly happy for them, but it just reminded me that we were growing up and going our separate ways. We would always be in each other's lives; it would just be a little different now.

But I couldn't have asked for a better sister-in-law. And I was going to be an aunt in a few short months, which was both completely insane and maddeningly exciting.

"What are you thinking about?"

I blinked and turned to look at Warren who was smiling, somewhat knowingly, at me. "I was thinking about Will and Layla's wedding and how different things will be now."

"Different?" There was a flash of anxiety in his eyes, but it was gone before I could question him on it. "Different how?"

"Well, isn't it always different after people get married? They move into their own place and you only see them on special occasions; and they're having a baby now, too. It's just another person I have to share him with."

Warren chuckled. "I get it. You're jealous."

I lifted my chin. "I am not."

"Yes, you are. You're not used to sharing him with people and don't know how to change that. Honestly, Jamie, it's not going to be any different. You'll still see him all the time and we both know you'll be at their place every day once the baby is born. You and Will have been together since birth; a bond like that never goes away, and besides, he and Layla have been together since high school, so it's nothing out of the ordinary."

"Yeah, but now it's all legal and binding." Despite my words, there was a smile tugging at my lips. I knew I was being silly, but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't believe my little brother – by two minutes, which I mentioned in my speech simply so I could give him shit – was not only married but about to become a father. That was enough to make any sibling feel a bit emotional. "Since when did we get all grown up?"

Warren returned my smile and pulled me in for a kiss. "I have no idea. Now hurry up before we lose the light."

"Because we'd totally struggle to find our way in the dark," I teased, but followed after him as he picked up his pace through the thick forest. "Besides, we're going the wrong way. The house is back there," I said, jerking a thumb over my shoulder.

"But we'll have a better view if we go this way."

'**Is it just me or is he acting a little strange today?' **D asked, her sudden presence in my mind almost making me jump. They'd been silent for nearly half an hour.

_It's not just you, _I replied. _He's been weird since this morning._

'_He seems a bit nervous to me.'_

_Nervous? About what?_

'**I suppose we'll find out.'**

I pondered their words as we followed the natural path through the forest, the sunlight turning orange and gold the further we went. It wouldn't be long before the sun disappeared for the day. Is that what Warren was so concerned about? Now that I thought about it, he'd been like this all day. He had made me breakfast in bed this morning – which earned him a shower together, if you know what I mean – and had basically spoiled me with sweet little gestures all day long.

I looked Warren over as we broke through the trees and stepped out into a break in the forest which gave us a pristine view of the horizon and the sun setting over the trees. He seemed calm enough, but I noticed that his free hand kept travelling down to his pocket, absently patting the fabric. To anyone else, it would have seemed like a force of habit, but it looked more like a nervous twitch to me.

"Would you look at that," Warren sighed just as I considered calling him out on it. "Perfect timing, if I do say so myself."

I rolled my eyes and let go of his hand, taking a few steps forward to better admire the sunset. "It's beautiful," I agreed, taking in the different colors above us and how they melted together in shades of blue, violet, gold, pink and orange. "I should have brought my camera, or even my phone. Did you bring yours?" I asked, but there was no answer. "Warren?" After one last glance at the sunset I turned around to investigate his sudden silence, but what I found wasn't what I'd been expecting.

Warren was still behind me, but now he was down on one knee and looking at me with such a degree of love in his eyes that I knew my knees would buckle if I stared at him for too long. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," I replied quietly, staring at him with wide eyes. "Are… are you doing what I think you're doing?"

He smiled nervously and took my left hand. "You tell me," he said and reached into his pocket to retrieve a small black box.

The air rushed out of my chest. "Oh my God," I whispered. "So that'swhy you wanted to get out here before sunset."

"You caught me," he said, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"And _that's _why you've been acting so strange today."

He laughed gently. "I was nervous," he said. "I've had this thing in my pocket for weeks, just waiting for the right time." He let go of my hand so that he could open the box, revealing a small white gold ring with three diamonds on it, glittering in the late afternoon sun. It wasn't overly ostentatious, but it was enough to take your breath away.

"Warren," I whimpered through a tight throat, completely lost for words.

His eyes never left my face. "Jamie, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know we didn't get along very well when we first met and despite how hard I fought my feelings for you, you still found your way into my heart and refused to leave. You taught me to be more than I was and showed me that just because my father made the wrong choices; it didn't mean I had to. You became my light in the darkness and my hope when I had none." His voice caught and he paused for a moment, his gaze drifting to the pendant around my neck and the compass symbols branded into the metal. The sight of it there seemed to give him the courage he needed. "And although we've had our rough patches, you never gave up on me. Your unwavering faith in me is what got me where I am today and I will happily spend the rest of my life showing you how grateful I am for that; if you'll have me." He pulled the ring from where it was nestled between the satin cushions before taking my hand again. "Jamie Danielle Stronghold, I love you more than anything else in this world and can think of nothing I'd want more than to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I stared at him with tear filled eyes, so overwhelmed that I feared I wouldn't be able to speak. He waited patiently, although I could feel his fingers trembling around mine. I listened for the girls, but they were silent, whether in shock or anticipation, I wasn't sure. Finally my body thawed and I was able to nod my head. "Yes," I whispered. "Yes."

Warren let out a heavy breath and we both watched as he slipped the ring onto my finger. The metal was cold but it fit perfectly around my finger, like it was always meant to be there. The moment it was in place Warren rose to his feet and pulled me into his arms, his face buried in my neck. I nuzzled my cheek against his hair, giggling in disbelief. Warren's breaths were shaky and quick, but his grip on me was strong and I could feel him smiling against my skin.

"We're engaged," I said in his ear. "Holy shit."

He laughed at that and leaned back to look at me. "Surprised?"

"Very." I lifted my hand from his shoulder to admire my new ring. "It's so beautiful," I said quietly.

He smiled. "I saw it that day you dragged me into town while you went shopping for jewelry to wear at the wedding. It caught my eye while you were off talking to someone."

I shook my head. "Well aren't you a little sneak," I teased.

He shrugged, not caring in the slightest. "And I figured having three stones was a good idea. After all, it's not just you I'm marrying. The girls deserve their own diamonds as well."

'_Oh, how romantic.'_

'**And that right there is why he's perfect for us.'**

I laughed and Warren's expression brightened. "I'll take that as a mark of approval?"

"Major approval," I told him, pulling him down so that our foreheads touched. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said and leaned in to kiss me. I wound my arms back around him and let him pull me close as we lost ourselves in the joy of the moment, breaking apart only to breathe and share quiet words and excited smiles as the sun drifted out of sight.

* * *

**They're engaged! *excited screaming***

**You have no idea how excited I am to share this story with you. While I was writing the original series, I kept having these little flashes of moments in their adult lives and I just knew I had to write them down. This chapter - and the wedding - were both very emotional scenes for me. I hope you're enjoying this experience as much as I am, because we still have a long way to go.**

**Also, it's kind of cool to think that this is my first story post for 2014. Not a bad way to start, huh? ;)**

**I have to take a moment to thank my lovely Libby for helping me with this chapter. I agonized over the ring for weeks until she sat me down and we spent over an hour searching for the right one until, lo and behold, Libby showed me the _perfect _ring for Jamie. I'm sure it's somewhere on my Polyvore page if you want to go have a look. I also have a Pinterest board for this story if that interests you. I'm bluewinterangel there, as well. If you'd like, I'll put a link on my profile, although I will warn you that it's got quite a few spoilers in it. **

**I'll be back again next week with chapter four, where we'll be meeting two new characters :) I can't wait! **

**Until then, I'd love to hear your thoughts :) **

**See you soon!**

**xx**


	4. Twins

**Hola! **

**Before you read, I just have to say how much I love you guys. The more chapters I post, the more familiar pen names pop up in my inbox. I'm so glad that you're all enjoying the story so far. It's not a word of a lie when I say that I've missed you all very much. I love this crazy little fandom. To all who've put this story on their alerts list, faves list or have taken the time to write me a review - I adore you. *cuddles fandom***

**Alright. Time to meet some new characters :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All canon characters and settings are the property of Disney. Anyone or anything unfamiliar to the franchise belongs to me.**

* * *

"Here you go, baby."

I looked up from my phone at the sound of Warren's voice, my gaze zeroing in on the Starbucks cups in his hands. "Thank you," I said, gratefully taking the one he held out to me. "Any news?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing yet, but I'm sure everything's fine."

"Yeah," I sighed and took a sip of my drink. The rich liquid warmed my body from the inside out and would hopefully wake me up a little more. "Did you call your mom?"

Warren rubbed absentmindedly at his jaw, his fingertips scratching over the sprinkling of stubble on his skin. "I did, although Josie has been keeping her informed on every little thing that happens." He smiled tiredly. "Did Will come out while I was gone?"

"Nope. I highly doubt he'll leave her side until it's over."

"You reckon he's freaking out?"

"Absolutely."

Will had called at four o'clock this morning to let us know that Layla was in the early stages of labor and he was about to take her to the hospital. While we hadn't left straight away, I had been unable to get back to sleep and spent the next few hours trying to keep myself busy by wandering around the apartment and being a general pain in Warren's ass. He was determined to get as much sleep as possible until we had to go, although it wasn't long before he joined me on the couch to watch early morning cartoons.

If they had been having just one baby I doubt I would have been quite so nervous, but Layla was having twins; and they were two weeks early. Mom had soothed my worries after we found them in the hospital waiting room a few hours later, reminding me that most twins came early, just as Will and I did all those years ago. "Everything will be fine," she'd said as I took a power nap beside her. "Labor always takes a while the first time, but it'll all be okay. Don't you worry."

Now it was seven am and we'd just gotten the word that Layla was fully dilated, which meant all we could do now was wait.

"I wonder how she's doing," I said, glancing around at the other faces in the room. Mom and dad were sitting near the front desk with Layla's father – Will and Charlotte, Layla's mother, were both in the delivery room – while Zach, Magenta and Ethan were just a few seats away. They didn't have to come down quite so early, but they were determined to be here when the twins were born. I knew how important it was for Will to have the support of his friends and family at such an exciting time in his life.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon," Warren replied, resting his hand on my leg. I smiled at him and took another sip of my coffee. "I still can't believe they're having twins."

"I know," I chuckled. "And twin boys, at that. Layla has no idea what she's in for."

"I wouldn't say that," Warren argued. "I mean, she's put up with the two of you this long. If she can do that, she can handle twin boys."

I laughed tiredly and stretched up to kiss his cheek. Amidst the excitement of Layla's pregnancy, Warren and I had been hard at work planning our wedding. We pushed the date back until after the twins were born, so that Layla could have a few months of recovery time before she stepped in as Maid – or Matron – of Honor. There was still a lot left to do, but we weren't letting the stress get to us. It was amazing how much work goes into something that only lasts a day.

'_It'll all be worth it in the end, though,' _L said knowingly. _'Just you wait.'_

I smiled and finished of the last of my coffee before checking my phone again. I don't know what I was expecting to find, but it was distracting me from what was going on down the hall.

_Ugh. I really hate that overly clean hospital smell._

'**Tell me about it. And the food is terrible.'**

_We'll have to smuggle Layla a decent meal while she's here._

Time seemed to crawl as we sat there, sharing nervous smiles and constantly fiddling with anything we could find. And then, just when I thought I was about to vomit from the butterflies running amok in my stomach, Warren nudged me with his elbow and gestured to the other side of the room, where my brother now stood.

"Will," I whispered, getting out of my seat the moment I laid eyes on him. Mom was also on her feet and crossing the room to her son.

He smiled at me, his red rimmed eyes swimming with tears. "They're here."

Seeing as there were so many of us here to see the boys, we had to take turns going in to visit. The parents went first, which gave Warren the chance to call Michelle and pass on the good news – I could hear her excited voice from where I sat and the phone wasn't even on loudspeaker.

Mom and dad emerged from the hall a little while later, mom dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. She gave me a tight hug before letting me know that they were going to head home for a while, but they would be back later. Dad didn't say much, but he was positively glowing with pride. No doubt they would spoil their new grandchildren completely rotten.

After Layla's parents left the rest of us were finally allowed to go in and see the babies. Magenta had her camera out before we even got to the door, much to Zach's amusement.

"Perhaps she'll start a fashion line for toddlers," he stage-whispered as Magenta nudged the door open, knocking timidly on the wood.

"That's not a bad idea," she shot back as she opened the door the rest of the way. "I might even get you to model for me."

"Be my guest. I'd look fantastic in a onesie."

Layla's quiet laughter filled the room and I looked over to see her sitting up in her bed with a little baby – wrapped in a pale blue blanket – cradled in her arms. I couldn't see his face from where I stood, but one of his tiny wrinkled hands was wrapped around his mother's finger. "Hey guys," Layla whispered.

For someone who'd just given birth to twins, she looked pretty damn good. There were dark smudges under her eyes, indicating that she hadn't slept much in the last twenty four hours and her hair was tangled and slightly damp at the roots, but there was a glow to her face that washed it all away. I slipped away from the rest of the group as they tip toed into the room and made a beeline for my sister-in-law. She smiled at me, leaning her head against mine as I bent down to hug her. "Hey, sweetheart," I said. "How are you?"

"Exhausted, but amazing," she replied, her gaze drifting back to the baby in her arms. "Say hello to Aunt Jamie," she crooned.

The moment my eyes fell on that precious little face I felt my chest grow tight with an overwhelming surge of love and affection. "He has Will's nose," I said softly, touching the blue beanie he wore with the tip of my finger. His tiny nostrils flared as he breathed in, lips puckering as his eyes cracked open.

"And my mouth, apparently," Layla said with a tired chuckle. "Would you like to hold him?"

I blinked at her, itching to hold my nephew but not wanting to intrude on their bonding time. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Of course I'm sure. Now hold out your arms."

After making sure I had my arms in the correct position, I let Layla hand me the baby. He was so tiny and warm and I stared down at him with teary eyes. "Hi there," I breathed, rocking him gently. I couldn't believe that this beautiful little creature was my nephew; well, one of them anyway. "Where's your brother?" I asked, lifting my head in search of the other twin.

"Over here," said Will from the other side of the bed, turning just enough for me to see the second baby nestled against his chest. He was surrounded by Zach, Maj and Ethan, all speaking to his son in silly voices. "We'll come and say hello in a second."

I grinned at him as Warren came up beside me. "Hey, little guy," he said in a soft voice, gently touching the baby's tiny hand with the tip of his finger. "Are we allowed to know their names yet?"

Layla chuckled again, adjusting the pillow behind her back as Will sat down beside her on the mattress. "I think now would be an appropriate time to let the cat out of the bag, don't you, honey?"

Will smiled down at her, carefully placing the second infant in her arms. "I suppose so, although I wouldn't mind keeping it a secret for a few more days."

Ethan shook his head. "Careful, man. If you keep it quiet for too long Jamie will probably go and hunt down their birth certificates."

"Don't think I won't," I warned him playfully, looking back at the baby in my arms as he started to squirm, his hand wrapped tight around one of Warren's fingers. They'd had names picked out ever since they found out what they were having, but they refused to tell anyone what they were until the twins were born. I'd tried to finagle a few details out of them, but they remained tight lipped.

"Fine," Will sighed dramatically, resting a hand on Layla's thigh as she cooed down at their son. "Ladies and gentlemen, meet Noah Oliver Stronghold," he announced proudly, gesturing to the baby his wife held, "And his younger brother, Gale Thomas Stronghold."

"Oh, you guys," Magenta sighed, leaning back into Zach's chest. "Those names are perfect."

"Hi Gale," I whispered, rocking him from side to side. His eyes scrunched up a little before opening wide, revealing bright blue eyes laced with soft flecks of hazel. "God, you're so cute."

Warren laughed, still looking over my shoulder at his nephew. "You're not getting clucky, are you?" he teased.

I peered at him from the corner of my eye. "Not yet," I said with a smile. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Sure." He held his arms out and I carefully placed Gale in them; he stared up at Warren with curious eyes and I felt my heart clench at the sight. He would make an amazing father one day.

After saying a quick hello to Noah – who was just as cute as his brother – I walked around the bed and wrapped my arms around my own twin. He held me tight and I smiled into his hair. "Congratulations again, Will," I said quietly. "You and Layla are going to make terrific parents."

He leaned back to smile at me and I could see the joy in his eyes, along with the panic that most new parents felt. But I knew he would be just fine. I also hoped that Noah and Gale knew just how lucky they were to have each other; there was something truly special about having a twin, as Will and I knew all too well. It had been almost twenty five years and we were still as close as we had been when we were kids. I wouldn't trade him for the world.

After Warren handed Gale back to his father the two of us moved off to the side of the room, watching everything with calm eyes. "So, how do they look?" Warren asked as Will rocked Gale from side to side to try and soothe his tired cries.

I took in the way Layla cooed down at a slumbering Noah and the way our friends gave Will advice on how to settle his son and felt a smile tug at my lips. "Like a family."

* * *

**One of my favourite things about this story is introducing and getting to know all the kids. There are lots more to come and I can't wait for you to meet them. Noah and Gale were actually mentioned in the AIW epilogue, as well as the fact that Layla was pregnant again. The third Stronghold baby won't be around for a while, but there are plenty of other kids to meet in the meantime, including Jamie and Warren's first child. *happy squealing***

**Also, I took a little creative license with Layla's parents; their names are never mentioned in the movie, but in my head they are Henry and Charlotte. Be quiet, Anna ;)**

**Now, we still have a few things to cover before we get to the rest of the kids. Like the next chapter, for example. What's that? Wedding bells? By golly, I think it is!**

**Until then, I'd love to hear your thoughts :) **

**See you again soon!**

**xx**


End file.
